Impact
by Evalein
Summary: Cats always land on their feet. Well, almost always. Sometimes they land in the arms of someone else. (Bumblebee fluff, R&R)
1. Nuages

**_Part 1_**

* * *

Blake liked to think that she was the most agile out of the four. In training and in real life combat, she was always light footed and easily dodged her enemy's attacks. It was due in part to her faunus heritage and you'd think she'd be proud to call herself one and you'd be right – to an extent. However, as of late, she was starting to feel ashamed rather than proud. There was no one answer as to why she was feeling so down. First would be the years of discrimination her people faced catching up to her, followed by the rise in the White Fang's activities, and finished off with almost losing her friends when her mouth slipped. Now that she pondered over the reasons, she was feeling worse than before.

The faunus let out a sigh and shut her book close. This was enough to get the attention of one Yang Xiao Long who raised a brow and promptly excused herself from Weiss and Ruby before turning back to Blake.

"Why the long face partner?" the blonde asked, patting Blake rather roughly on the back.

Blake winced at the sudden pat and brushed off Yang's hand. "What long face?" she replied coolly.

Yang was obviously not impressed at her teammate's nonchalant demeanor and rolled her eyes. She slung an arm over Blake's shoulders, leaned in close, and said softly, "You know you can't hide things from me, right?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Right," the other girl said at last.

Yang shook her head in approval and continued on. "Then you also know that you can tell me things, yeah?" Another moment of silence, this time longer than the first. When she realized her partner wasn't going to spill the beans that easily, Yang frowned and pressed her cheek against Blake's. "_Yeahh?_" she repeated.

"Oof!" Blake said and tried in vain to shove Yang and her unruly blonde hair out of her face. "Fine! Yeah!"

That was good enough to give Blake her space back but not enough to remove Yang's arm from her shoulder.

"Very well. Now that we've established that, what's wrong?"

Blake looked over at Yang and was met with purple, puppy dog eyes. God, how she hated it when Yang gave her that look. It was like she _knew_ that that would make the cat girl talk.

"You're a pain," Blake mumbled.

"I get that from time to time. Like yesterday when I took Ruby-" Yang paused and glared at her friend. "Ha! Nice try but you're not getting out of this."

Blake bit her lip. While she knew that Yang meant well and that talking to someone might make her feel better, she was uncomfortable about talking _too_ much. The first time they met she had made it a point that she'd rather read than socialize with her and Ruby. From past experiences, books proved to be a good escape from her harsh reality. Whenever she had tried to reach out to someone, no one was really there. But now, she had Yang and Ruby and Weiss and she loved them all dearly. And yet… it was still hard for her to tell them her feelings.

Yang, noticing Blake's change in posture and attitude, removed her arm from the other's shoulders. She stood in front of her partner and placed her hands firmly on either side of Blake's arms. Blake looked over Yang's shoulder and frowned when Weiss and Ruby turned a corner. Great. Now it was just the two of them.

"You haven't been yourself lately," Yang murmured. Blake widened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but was quickly shushed by the blonde. "I do care for you. A lot. A heck of a lot, actually. And I know you like to act strong – not that you aren't – but it's ok to just be real with me, you know? You can keep up this lone wolf trope with Weiss and Ruby but with me, you can let it all out."

"Yang, I-I…" Blake stammered and looked at her feet to avoid eye contact. "I want to tell you. Believe me. It's just… going to take some time."

Yang smiled warmly at the cat-eared girl and took her by the hand.

"It's only 1pm. I'm patient," she said matter-of-factly as she strolled down the pavement. To Blake's surprise, they were going in the opposite direction as Weiss and Ruby.

"Where are-"

"A secret spot," Yang cut in.

"But what if-"

"Don't worry. No one ever really goes there so it'll just be the two of us. And then you can spill the contents of your heart and soul to Doctor Xiao Long!"

Blake was skeptical about Yang's intentions but let herself be led anyway. _'Surely,'_ she thought to herself, _'Nothing bad could happen.'_ It would be two girls having a heart-to-heart moment, telling each other about their insecurities and reassuring one another. Now that she thought about it, the idea didn't sound so bad. In fact, she was actually starting to feel excited - and anxious - about what was to come.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Hello! So this is my first contribution to the RWBY fandom. This is more of a quick exercise to get back in the hang of writing.  
Reviews and criticism is always welcomed. Also! If you'd like to be a beta reader for the next chapter, send a pm my way. (:


	2. Puis Il Pleut

**_Part 2_**

* * *

Wrong, that was what Blake was. She was unbelievably incorrect about how the whole encounter would go. Did she actually think this was going to be fun? Well, it was but that wasn't the point. The point was that it was taking all of her will power to not turn red and smile stupidly at Yang's ranting.

The cat girl had been led down a series of paths and stairwells by the blonde. She had no clue where they were going and their surroundings had changed from pristine to rundown. If it weren't for Yang's hand on hers, Blake would have hightailed it out of there and ran back to the dormitories.

Finally, the two made it out of the dingy stairwell and found themselves in an old classroom. Papers littered the floors and dust lingered in the air but overall, it was a nice, quiet place. The trip had taken a total of twenty minutes or so. That was twenty minutes alone with Yang in silence. Two ten minutes with nothing to do but walk and hold hands. It was romantic in a way, if you ignored the cobwebs and the shadows that moved out of the corner of your eye.

Before Blake could ask about the room and how Yang had found it, Yang pushed her onto a cold metal chair and began to ramble about her problems. At times she would come a bit too close to the faunus and their noses would touch. A part of Blake regretted the decision to follow Yang while another part was spent scolding herself for being persuaded. There was, however, a third part that secretly relished the bonding moment. Blake refused to acknowledge the latter.

Throughout it all, Yang was completely oblivious to the faunus girl's mental anguish and was busy venting to her partner about their professors and the homework load. _'So much for Doctor Xiao Long,'_ Blake thought. _'Seems like she's the patient now.'_

"Don't get me wrong Blake. Beacon is a very good school with top notch teachers," Yang said while pacing back and forth. "But the homework, man. The homework is _killing_ me. All this studying and- and reading! I mean it's good to know your opponent's weaknesses-"

"Yang."

"You don't want to let your guard down and get impaled, mauled, killed or, worse of all, have your outfit ruined. No! You don't want any of that!"

"Y-"

"But facts reading never was my forte, y'know? I'm more into heroes fighting monsters. Besides, I'm a punch and figure things out later girl." At this point, Yang went into a boxing stance and let loose a few punches into the air. She must have realized how ridiculous she looked because she soon turned a bright red, relaxed her arms and sat down in a chair opposite Blake. "W-where was I… Oh! Yeah. Reading. Summary: That thing isn't my cuppa tea. So I guess… that's why I'm sort of jealous of you."

Blake's ears perked up and she looked over at Yang who was focused on the floor. Her cheeks were still flushed. "Jealous? Why would you be jealous of me?"

"You're into books," Yang replied. "You actually enjoy reading the things they assign." The blonde looked up and frowned. "It doesn't help when you're good at combat, too. Not only are you smart you're also an amazing fighter. I honestly believe you're somewhere at the top and… I don't know. It kind of makes me feel inferior, like I can't compete with you."

Blake was shocked at what Yang said. She was jealous of her? …What?! Although the blonde had given her reason as to why she felt the way she did, the cat girl still couldn't believe it. It just didn't make sense. Before she could pick out her words carefully, she blurted out, "But I'm jealous of you."

"Huh?"

"I'm jealous of you," Blake repeated. She sighed and figured she might as well see where this was leading towards. Worst case scenario, Yang would laugh at how cliché it sounded. "You're so outgoing. I see you in the halls with friends or making new ones. People like being around you. You're like a magnet, you just pull people towards you. As for me, I lack the charm and my bluntness turns people off."

"Oh… Blake. I-"

The black haired girl held up her hand to silence her partner.

"Nope. Not done. You said you felt inferior? Like you couldn't compete with me?"

Yang nodded her head sheepishly.

"I feel the same way; how could I _possibly_ compete with someone like you? But we don't have to worry about that anymore. That's the beauty of being partners; we don't compete, we work and grow together." Blake smiled at Yang and flicked her forehead. "So stop being silly."

The blonde rubbed the spot where she was hit and smiled.

"Haha, yeah. I guess I was being silly. Thanks, Blake."

"I've got your back, partner."

"And I've got yours," Yang said softly. She picked up her chair and moved it nearer to Blake. With their eyes locked, she continued, "So tell me why this feline isn't _feline fine_."

"Was that pun necessary?"

"I spent the whole time walking here thinking about it so yes, it was. Now answer."

Blake broke eye contact and began fiddling with the bow in her hair. With one quick flick of the wrist, the ribbon was removed and her black ears were revealed. "These are why," she answered and pointed at the appendages.

"Go on."

"Yang, I'm a faunus and you know how faunus' are treated. They're oppressed and discriminated against. Every day there's news of the White Fang and the havoc they're wreaking and every day it gets worse. They're the radicals that give ordinary faunus' a bad rep." Blake played with the ribbon and bit her lip. Swallowing suddenly became a hard feat. She looked up at Yang, her eyes watering slightly. "I'm scared. I'm terrified of what they're going to do next. I know why they're doing it. I was a part of that movement. What if- What if I _snap_? What if I get pulled back in? I don't want to betray you."

"Blake…" Yang said softly and stood up. She made her way over to Blake and without a word, hugged her. Then, with conviction, she whispered, "That will never happen."

The amber eyed girl was hesitant to hug back. She knew if she did, she'd be a train wreck. The tears would come out and the thought of showing weakness, of being vulnerable, was frightening. And yet something compelled her to place her hands on Yang's back and grip tightly at her shirt. A voice at the back of her mind told her that it was ok to cry and to rely on others instead of dealing with it on her own.

And that was exactly what Blake did; she cried and let the tears flow down her cheeks and land on Yang's shoulder and floor. Yang simply stroked her friend's back, paying no heed to the growing wetness on her sleeve. All that mattered was soothing her partner.

At the end of the day, Blake was glad she listened to that voice.

* * *

**A/N:**  
So this story is turning out to be longer than what I originally planned. "orz  
New ideas keep popping up in my head so we'll just see where it all takes me.

Moving on, I want to take this time to thank a few people:  
- my beta readers, **_not the real VAV_** and **_lindleya1_**, and  
- those who've left reviews, favourited and/or added this FF to their alert

Honestly, it means a lot to know people are interested. Evalein out_!_


	3. Au Café

_**Part 3**_

* * *

The sunlight hitting her face wasn't what prompted Blake to wake up, nor was it due to the sound of birds chirping. No, what woke her was the absolute silence in the dorm. During her time at Beacon, mornings were never quiet. Weiss and Ruby always seemed to be arguing over something petty while Yang would try to break it apart. Sometimes it was Ruby and Yang arguing - as would be expected of sisters - and it would be Weiss trying to settle them down. As for Blake, she didn't pick fights or sides and opted to stay out of the scuffles entirely. That didn't mean she'd ignore what was happening. In fact, she thought it was funny how the girls would get heated up over silly things and would sometimes laugh at the rather lame comebacks they'd make.

Months had gone on that way and while it was hard to get a good night's rest at first, Blake eventually adjusted and got used to the noise. It became reassuring to know she'd wake up and they'd still be there waiting for her. That was why this particular Saturday morning was unsettling. There were no voices to be heard; not Ruby's or Weiss' or even Yang's. The realization of the absence of the blonde's voice made Blake jolt upright in bed. She turned to look over at Ruby and Weiss' bunk bed. Gone. She looked above her bed for Yang. Also gone.

A feeling of panic started to creep in as well as a barrage of questions. Where were they? Did they get kidnapped? Are they in danger? If so, why was she alone? It became apparent that if her friends were in danger then it was her duty to go and rescue them. Blake put her legs over the edge of the bed and was about to jump off when her hand felt something rough. She looked over and it was a piece of pink paper in the shape of-

"A heart," she said. Her panic had now been replaced with confusion. On the bright side, she could satisfy her curiosity by reading whatever was written on the note. She was thrown off by the rough handwriting and how it clashed with the dainty paper but ignored it and began reading.

_Good morning sleepy head!_  
_Left with R+W so you can get your beauty rest_  
_(Told them you haven't been feeling well)_  
_If you wake up on time, meet us at CafeFT at 2pm_

_Your buddy, Yang_

Blake frowned at how her partner chose to end the note with 'your buddy.' Not that it was bad or anything. She was sure Yang was being sincere but was that where they were at? Just buddies? The faunus would've liked something… different? Maybe? But perhaps she was putting too much thought into it. At least now she knew they weren't in danger.

She let out a sigh of relief and looked at the clock on the wall. Her face paled when it read 1:52pm. A curse left her lips as she leapt off the bed and hurried to get ready.

* * *

It was 2:20pm by the time Blake arrived at the café. She didn't know why she still bothered to come. They had probably left by now so what was the point. She could text them on her Scroll. Key word being could. Unfortunately, in her haste to leave, she had forgotten it. Thus, the logical step would be to go back to the dorm, retrieve the Scroll, and see if she could meet them elsewhere. It was a shame she wasn't in touch with her logical side lately.

Walking up to the counter, she said to the barista, "Afternoon. I was just wondering if you saw three girls come here. One with short, black hair, another with white hair and-"

"A blonde?" the girl finished.

"Yes!" Blake said, a bit too excitedly. She cleared her throat and repeated, "Yes."

"Yep, they were here."

"Did they leave?"

"I think so? Sorry, I just remember the white haired girl and the blonde arguing over what to order."

"Oh."

The disappointment in Blake's voice must have been too obvious because the girl quickly added, "B-but they went up to the balcony. You can go check but, uh, you'll have to order something. Policy."

"Then I'd like a latte," Blake said, still being optimistic. "And a tuna sandwich."

"Coming up," chimed the employee and went to fill the order.

Once she paid for the items, Blake carefully made her way up to the balcony. If they were there, great. If they weren't, she had her sandwich to keep her company. To her surprise, when she reached the top, she saw Yang seated at a table. By herself. The buzz of people talking were soon drowned out by the sound of her heart beating. It didn't help when tunnel vision came into play. Her heart only beat faster when all she focused on was Yang and her wavy hair and her smooth skin and her bright, violet eyes. Suddenly, those same eyes moved up from the Scroll Yang was reading and were looking at Blake.

"You made it!" Yang exclaimed and patted the seat beside her.

Blake blushed when she was caught staring and went to sit next to her partner. "Sorry I'm late."

"Better late than never."

"Haha, yeah. Um, where's Weiss and Ruby?"

"They left. 'Had urgent business to attend to.'" Yang rolled her eyes and made air quotations as she said that. "That's what they wanted me to tell you. But you know I can't hold secrets from you. They're playing ping pong with Pyrrha and Jaune."

"That sounds fun," Blake replied, taking a bite into her sandwich. Ah, tuna. "But then, why are you here and not there?"

Yang looked at Blake with confusion in her eyes, like she had asked something completely obvious. "Waiting for you of course."

Blake took a sip from her latte before murmuring, "But it wasn't guaranteed I would make it. For all you know, I'd wake up at 4. You should've left."

"Nah," Yang said and leaned back in her chair. "I knew you'd come. Intuition."

Blake chuckled. "Yeah, right."

Yang pursed her lips. "It was intuition."

"Ok, ok," Blake said, holding her hands up in defense. "I believe you."

"Besides," the blonde started. "I was planning on doing something else with you. _Alone._"

The cat-eared girl almost choked on her sandwich at how sultry Yang had said alone. "A-and that something is…?"

"Well, it's a nice day. Not too hot, not too windy. I thought a walk through the park would be nice. How does that sound?"

A stroll through the park with Yang? With the way things turned out at their bonding session yesterday, Blake was down for spending time with Yang any day.

"It sounds lovely."

"Great! We'll go as soon as you finish your brunch."

Yang smiled at Blake who smiled back. Despite her calm composure, she was weak and flustered on the inside. If only Yang knew how much power she held over the faunus. Heck, even Blake herself didn't realize how smitten she was by the blonde until today. The feelings had always been there but then yesterday happened and everything had been amplified. Before, she could deal with a simple smile. Now, said smile was all it took to make her heart skip a beat and fill her stomach with butterflies.

It was the butterflies that made it somewhat difficult to eat but Blake persevered. She wanted to waste no time in being with Yang.

The faunus was too concentrated on keeping her food down that she hadn't noticed Yang change her position. The blonde was now leaning forward, elbow on the table, chin in hand, and staring rather intently on Blake's face. As Blake ate, a question crossed Yang's mind: Had her partner always been this cute?

* * *

**A/N:**  
While I could have included the park scene, I feel like that would be too much for one chapter.  
That's why I'm splitting it into parts so sorry for the rather slow pacing at the moment. ;m;  
As always, shout outs to my betas and readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	4. Juste Nous Deux

_**Part 4**_

* * *

Blake didn't know what to expect when Yang said they would go to the park. As they left the café, her mind began to envision a scenery with trees that towered overhead, colourful flowers that speckled the green grass, and a dirt trail that cut through the park. Birds would be heard chirping amongst the branches and every now and then, the two of them would catch a glimpse of a chipmunk running by. The more she thought about it, the more excited she got. Unfortunately, her excitement was short lived.

"Voila!" Yang exclaimed as they made a sharp right turn. "Welcome to Fairy Point Park!"

"It's…" Blake started as she took in the view. "It's so _pretty_."

It was atrocious. To begin, the white paint on the fence surrounding the park was peeling off. Actually, the same could be said for all the equipment. Yes, _equipment_. Save for the grass and three trees, the park was just a fancy cover up for a playground. To make matters worse, it wasn't even big. Everything was made to accommodate young children, not teenaged girls. The only thing there that the two could fit on was a rickety wooden bench and that, too, looked like it was nearing the end of its days.

In retrospect, the cat-eared girl should have known by now to expect the unexpected when with the blonde. It was her own fault for imagining a lavish park and she knew it. That didn't stop her from being thoroughly disappointed. The bright smile on her face said otherwise though. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Yang's feelings. In the end, the act was all for naught because Yang had already entered the gates and made her way over to the bench.

"This is my second time here," Yang said, sitting down on the bench. It creaked violently but she paid it no heed. "I passed by it a few weeks ago but never had a reason to come in until now."

Blake sat down very gingerly next to Yang in fear of the bench collapsing. "So… What's so special about this park?"

"_Special?_" Yang repeated. She paused briefly before breaking into hysterics. "Are you kidding me? Look how gross it is! Rusty swings, rusty slides, rusty bench. It just reeks of old. I can't believe you called it pretty."

In her mind, Blake responded hotly with '_I only called it pretty because I thought you thought it was pretty._' However, all that came out was a mumbled, "Whatever," as she turned away from Yang to hide her reddening cheeks.

Yang chuckled at the faunus' reaction and ruffled her raven hair, making sure not to disturb the bow. "I'm joking, Blake," she said. "I knew what you'd think when you saw it."

"Wait, you knew?"

The blonde nodded her head, her laughter subsiding. "Yeah, it was hard to not laugh. I'm actually surprised you didn't say it was ugly right away." She then moved her hand from the top of Blake's head to her chin and moved her head so that they were facing each other. "That just goes to show you how much good there is inside you. How can someone so nice possibly work with the White Fang?"

It went without saying that the whole change in topics caught Blake off guard.

"I- I don't-" Blake tried to make a coherent sentence but couldn't string the right set of words together.

"Exactly. They can't and they won't." Yang didn't let her finish as she moved her hand so that they laid on top of the faunus'. "Look, I didn't say much yesterday and I've been feeling really, _really_ lousy about it. You can only trust in words so much, right? That's why I've been thinking of how to prove it to you and, well, here's your proof."

Blake was stunned. All this time she had thought their little trip to the park was just that, a trip. She had no idea that it doubled as Yang trying to reassure her.

The silence must have worried Yang because she lifted her hands and said, "I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have brought it up."

The sudden loss of contact snapped the amber eyed girl snapped out of her trance. She didn't want to lose contact, not yet, and cupped Yang's hands in her own. She then shook her head to disagree with what her friend had said. "No, Yang, it's ok," she replied. "I know you meant well."

"Then… then you don't hate me for ambushing you like this?"

"Of course not. To be honest, it's not much to get rid of all my insecurities but it's a start." Blake smiled sweetly. "And for that I'm grateful."

Yang was so choked up on happiness that she could barely speak. It meant the world to know that her plan to rid Blake of her fears had a slight effect. Maybe, just maybe, she could get rid of them altogether. Then the faunus wouldn't have to deal with such unpleasant thoughts on a daily basis.

The thought of a happy Blake filled Yang with motivation and purpose. Unlike Blake who was in check with her emotions, Yang's feelings overwhelmed her. Without warning, she threw herself onto Blake and embraced her, albeit very tightly. Blake didn't mind the sudden display of affection. She welcomed it entirely and even reciprocated the hug. All she thought about was how nice it was to be held.

After a few minutes of hugging in silence, Yang pulled back and placed her hands on either side of Blake's cheeks.

"I really do believe you're incapable of joining them," the blonde whispered.

"I'm not so sure of that," Blake replied, putting her hand atop of Yang's.

Yang pursed her lips and smacked their foreheads together, causing Blake to wince.

"With time, I'll make you believe it, too," Yang said defiantly.

Amber eyes looked into amethyst ones. Blake was amazed at the conviction in Yang's voice. The blonde truly wanted her friend to be happy. No one had ever extended their hand so far for her before. No one had ever cared so much about her mental wellbeing.

"Yang," Blake murmured as she leaned in close. Their lips were inches apart. She closed her eyes and moved closer, opting to worry about the consequences later.

Then the bench broke and the two fell with it.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Found a song I think fits nicely for this story. It's "J'envoie Valser" by Zazie though the cover by Olivia Ruiz is nice, too!  
Also songs by Yann Tiersen are nice to listen to. Ok, just French artists in general are nice for romance stories. uwu"


	5. Au Concert

**_Part 5_**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You're expecting me," Ruby began, "to believe you two got bruises on your butts because you sat on a sketchy bench in some sketchy park in Vale."

Blake and Yang gave each other a quick glance. "Yes," they said in unison.

Ruby eyed the duo suspiciously before clapping her hands together and smiling.

"Okay dokey. That's enough to satisfy me!"

The youngest of the team prepared to skip away but just as she lifted her leg, Weiss grabbed onto her cloak. Ruby gagged and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Weiss! Leggo!"

"No," Weiss said adamantly and tightened her grip. "Come on, Ruby. You're too lenient on them. They're obviously hiding something from us and I want to know what that something is, don't you?"

"Hm. To know or not to know..." Ruby began to stroke her chin as though she had a long, white beard that only wise men grew. With her eyes closed, she held her finger in the air as she came to her conclusion. "I don't care."

That answer didn't please Weiss because she didn't hesitate to smack Ruby upside her head. As her partner laid on the floor, clutching her head, Weiss decided to interrogate Yang and Blake on her own. "What were you doing?"

"We already told you," Blake said, nervously glancing at Yang. "We just went out on a walk."

"Uh huh. That so? Just the two of you?" Weiss asked and began to tap her shoes on the floor. Her patience was running thin. "Blake and Yang. The ol' duo. Partners in crime."

"Well… Yes…?" Blake answered, not quite sure on what the question was.

The white haired girl leaned in close and stared into Blake's eyes. Blake began to find it hard to swallow and suddenly she got the idea that she had done something bad, that she was guilty of something. In actuality, she was guilty of nothing. She and Yang had told their team mates what had happened. They had left out some details but those didn't matter. The feeling of guilt subsided and was replaced with anger.

"Why are you being so nosy, Weiss?" Blake snapped. She got up from her bed and stood toe-to-toe with the heiress. "We told you what we did. How about you tell me what you and Ruby did."

"_Wh- What?_" Weiss stammered. She hadn't considered the possibility of her tactics being used against her so when Blake lashed out, she was at a loss for words.

"Go on. Share what you two have been up to all day. That is…" Blake put a finger to her lips and looked innocently at Weiss. "…unless you two were up to no good."

Weiss' face was beet red at this point. Her grip on her skirt was so tight, her knuckles had started to turn white.

"I-I told Yang already a-and I'm sure she told you. She can't keep secrets."

"You know, if you really did go and play with Jaune and Pyrrha, you would have just said so, no? Ergo, judging from your unwillingness to reply and your appearance, the logical conclusion would be that you did not go with them and did something else. Isn't that right?" Blake smirked at the power she held over Weiss. Who knew teasing someone could be so much fun?

"We _did_ go see them!" Weiss was fuming now.

Blake raised her shoulders and smiled. "Whatever you say, Weiss. Whatever you say."

"Aha, let's calm down, okay?" Ruby said and stepped between the two, her hand still rubbing the spot where Weiss had hit her. "Just a deep breathe in and- _Hey!_"

Yang had cut her sister off by tousling her hair. "That's my sis. Always the peacemaker," the blonde chimed in at last. While it was amusing to see Blake and Weiss fight, she, too, thought that that was enough. The next thing said could cause some serious damage. Yang turned to Weiss and Blake and said, "Like Ruby said, the both of you need to just chill-"

"_But she started it_," the two exclaimed simultaneously.

"_Stop it!_ Both of you are acting like children," Yang shouted. Her raised voice was enough to silence their bickering but not Ruby who muttered something along the lines of, 'And you call me childish.' Finally, no more interruptions. "With that said," she continued and reached into her pockets. She pulled out a thin stack of papers and fanned them out to reveal four slips. "I can't take children to a concert, can I?"

* * *

**A/N:  
**Sorry for the lack of updates! University started and I'm feeling the pressure.  
Moving on, I hope you liked Part 5 despite it being very short. (:


End file.
